Perseus Primordial Of Space, Time, Weapons And The Inevitable
by shadowsport
Summary: Chaos seeing that the time of her and her children is ending creates a new child who will pick out the next Era of Primordials and his name is Perseus Primordial Of Space, Time, Weapons And The Inevitable.


**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**

** Chaos POV:** something big is coming she can feel it but she knows she cannot prevent it her end is coming and she will be destroyed along with her children but there is still hope if she can create another child to be Her heir the master of creation then there was still hope for her creations all the planets and galaxies she will create the perfect being to protect them all. It would take a decade for the child to form but that would leave her time to train him to be her heir.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Decade Later: <strong>All the primordial have gathered to see the awakening of their new sibling, chaos had not told them why after millenia of having no children she has suddenly formed one and everyone is curious as to what this new child's domains will be it was something that distracted them from the fading of Chronos.

At last Chaos called for silence "The child is awakening". Slowly but surely his arm began to move and his eyes flew open, "rise young one" asked chaos. He stood prompting Chaos to shout "**HAIL LORD PERSEUS PRIMORDIAL OF SPACE, TIME, WEAPONS AND THE INEVITABLE HEIR OF CREATION**". The last part of the title brought the crowd into an uproar why would Chaos need an Heir she was creation itself, the first being how could she fade. "**SILENCE**" yelled Aether "Mother I believe you owe us an explanation at the council meeting in one hour."

Chaos sighed before telling the child to follow her to his new quarters since he was a primordial he formed as a twelve year old and also had the intelligence of one Once they arrived chaos said "I am going to transfer all the information that you need to become one of us but control over you domains is something you must learn for yourself though the basics should come naturally."

**Chaos POV: **After the talk Chaos left Perseus to practice his powers while she had to endure the meeting where she would no doubt be bombarded by Questions. She was of course correct as soon as she stepped into the throne room everyone began shouting Questions at her like there was no tomorrow "Shut up" she exclaimed "If you would all be quiet for one minute I would explain Good now the reason I sent Perseus is because Void is returning" That started another burst of yelling and denying she just sighed and waiting for it to die down once again. Once her children where quiet again she began "He wants revenge for his banishment and I have foreseen that none of us shall survive this but our last hope is that child he will defeat End and bring a new error of peace to planet earth." Everyone one was shocked into silence.

Eros being the idiot he is simply replied "Oh Kool" everyone looked at him with fury in their eyes and he shrunk in his throne from the glares he was receiving form the other primordial deities, sure he could be a joker at the best of times but the death of him and all his siblings was announced and he replied with as simple "Oh Kool."

I once again continued "once we fade as my Heir over time he will choose who replaces us in our domains whether they are Demigod, God or mortal, any Questions." No one answers either shocked into silence or scared at the thought of fading "ok we will take turns training him over the next hundred years it will take for Void to arrive then we will send him to Earth where he will remain gathering a new era of primordials to fight Void, meeting over."

I flashed into the room of Perseus which I see he has transformed into a training room I find him in the centre of the room practicing summoning black holes. "Perseus tomorrow is going to be a long day of training with the other Primordials." Perseus jumped in shock not realising she was there before making the training room a bedroom once more "Goodnight mother." He said before falling into the realm of Morpheus. "Goodnight my Heir."


End file.
